1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric conversion devices for converting light into electric currents through plasmonics, and image sensors employing the photoelectric conversion devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As photoelectric conversion devices utilizing conventional photoelectric conversion techniques, devices utilizing semiconductor band gaps, such as photo diodes and quantum-type infrared sensors, have been mainly used, but such devices cannot have resolutions exceeding light diffraction limits. For example, in cases where semiconductor photoelectric conversion devices are applied to sensors, there has been the problem of detection limits caused by the light diffraction limits. To cope therewith, there have been proposed photoelectric conversion devices adapted to convert surface plasmons, which induce no diffraction limits, into electric currents (JP 8-264821, A, for example).